1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bird feeder supports, and more particularly, pertains to a bird feeder support with a clamp and a long curved member for locking engagement into the clamp at one end supporting the bird feeder at the other end.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bird feeders in the past have generally been held by either a rope, string or wire from a tree, or placed on a pole. Neither one of these supports are particularly desirable because squirrels can climb up or down the supports, eat the bird feed and scare away the birds.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a bird feeder support which is aesthetically pleasing and animal deterrent.